Gardiens de l'éternité
by AlexNightt
Summary: Une conversation entre Jarod et Parker postioth
1. Chapter 1

On fait les fonds de tiroir pour célébrer les vacances ! J'espère que cette petite fic vous plaira !

Un énorme MERCI à la grande Médi pour la correction et pour le titre - c LaMédi !

Le son des vagues, cette eau qui vient caresser le sable, qui le pousse et l'emporte ; c'est si apaisant... Une douceur infinie mêlée à la violence du vent. Le soleil qui se cache pour aller éclairer une autre partie du monde et deux âmes sœurs qui longent la côte.

Il y a près de trente ans, sur ces mêmes côtes, le mal régnait, dans ce grand bâtiment qui fait face à l'océan. Une organisation diabolique dominait les plages et aujourd'hui elles sont libres, aussi libres que les personnes torturées par cette organisation.

« Tu t'en rappelles ?

De quoi ?

De nous. De ce qu'ils ont fait de nous.

Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier. »

Le sable est encore chaud. Ils s'approchent de la mer, y trempent le bout des pieds et continuent la ballade.

« Tu m'en veux toujours ?

De quoi ?

D'avoir gâché une partie de ta vie.

Je t'ai tout pardonné. Je ne t'en voudrai plus jamais. »

Le vent souffle vraiment fort ce soir. Il repousse une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Elle te manque encore ?

Qui ?

Celle que tu as tant cherchée.

Elle me manquera toujours mais il est trop tard maintenant. »

Le va-et-vient des vagues lui fait tourner la tête et elle attrape le bras qu'il lui tend.

« Tu veilleras toujours sur eux ?

Qui ?

Nos petits anges, les fruits de notre amour.

Je veillerai toujours sur vous tous. Je vous aime plus que tout. »

Deux âmes sœurs, deux anges gardiens, qui s'aiment plus que tout et qui veilleront pour toujours sur ceux qui leur sont chers, quittent la plage, ce sable qu'ils ont tant foulé.

Le soleil s'est couché sur le Delaware mais ils seront là, demain, pour admirer ce spectacle à nouveau.

The End. (pour l'instant… )

Une petite idée me trotte dans la tête pour la suite…

En attendant je ne suis pas contre une petite review… ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le sable est mouillé ce soir. Il a plu toute la journée.

Heureusement l'orage s'est calmé à l'heure du dîner, les enfants ont pu s'endormir paisiblement, sans avoir peur du tonnerre, et les parents ont pu faire leur balade quotidienne.

Parker et Jarod ont eu du mal à gérer leur trop plein d'énergie aujourd'hui : quatre petits diables surdoués et surexcités, enfermés dans une grande maison à cause de la pluie, ce n'est pas de tout repos et ça fait des dégâts ! Au total, trois parties de cache-cache, deux vases brisés, une bosse sur la tête de l'aîné, de nombreux éclats de rire, un câlin collectif dans la chambre des jumeaux et une bataille de spaghettis.

Les chefs de cette petite tribu étaient épuisés et avaient vraiment bien mérité leur balade ! Ils la méritaient aussi parce que ce jour de septembre était un jour particulier : leur sixième anniversaire de mariage.

« Six ans de poursuite, six ans de mariage… D'après toi Jarod, que nous réservent les six prochaines années ?

- Encore beaucoup de bonheur j'espère ! Et qui sait ? Peut être un sixième bébé ?

- Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Quatre petites terreurs à la maison ça me suffit ! Non mais tu imagines à quoi ressemblerait une journée d'hiver avec six petits génies en quête de nouvelles bêtises !

- Tu en tuerais un, c'est certain ! »

Son rire fendait le silence de la plage.

« Parker, tu sais que j'ai toujours rêvé d'une grande famille.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas eu la chance de connaître la tienne ?

- Dans un sens tu n'as pas eu cette chance non plus.

- Oui mais c'est très différent. Et tout ça c'est très loin maintenant. »

Jarod sentait comme une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix, comme à chaque fois qu'ils évoquaient le passé.

« Jarod, pourquoi faut-il qu'à chacun de nos anniversaires on parle de… du Centre ?

- Je suppose que les anniversaires c'est fait pour ça : repenser au passé et se projeter dans l'avenir.

- Dans notre cas c'est quand même plus gai de se projeter dans l'avenir, notre vie ne pourra jamais être pire que celle que nous avions au Centre.

- Mais le Centre fait partie de notre vie et on ne pourra jamais l'oublier, on y repensera jusqu'à notre mort, même si nous avons franchi un grand cap quand on a… enfin… à la destruction du centre.

- Il y a tout de même une chose qu'on ne pourra pas reprocher au Centre…

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- Sans lui, on ne se serait probablement pas rencontrés.

- Tu as raison, il nous aura au moins apporté ça, on aurait peut-être jamais connu le bonheur.

- Mais combien de personnes qui nous étaient chères ont du payer de leur vie pour que nous accédions à ce bonheur ? »

L'agacement dans sa voix avait fait place à la tristesse et à la colère.

« Parker arrête de penser à ce jour… horrible. Décidément les retours en arrières ne nous réussissent pas !

- oui on ferait mieux d'effacer ce jour de notre mémoire et pensons seulement au futur.

- J 'ai prévu quelque chose d'intéressant dans un futur très proche… quand on rentrera…

- Alors prions pour qu'aucun orage ne réveille les petits monstres cette nuit ! »

Et quelques éclats de rire plus tard, ils étaient rentrés et célébraient leur anniversaire à leur façon.

_ em Le lendemain, 3:50 a.m. /em _

« Maman, maman! Réveille-toi ! Papa, réveille maman !

- Lucy, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Mais papa j'ai peur du tonnerre ! Est-ce que je peux dormir avec vous ?

- Allé grimpe… »

Et alors qu'ils se rendormaient :

« Papa !

- Maman !

- Lucy, elle nous a laissés tout seuls ! Nous aussi on a peur et on veut dormir avec vous !

- Parker occupe-toi de ces monstres…

- Grrh… montez… »

Et quelques minutes plus tard :

« Hé mais c'est pas juste ! Moi aussi j'veux dormir avec vous ! Vous avez encore une place pour moi ?

- Qui est-ce qui parlait de deux autres phénomènes de ce genre, tout à l'heure ?

- Quoi ! On va avoir un p'tit frère ou une p'tite sœur ?

- Non, maman est très fatiguée, elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle dit…

- Très drôle Jarod.

- Allez les monstres, on ferme les yeux et à trois on dort. Un… deux… trois !

A suivre…

Voilou ! La suite bientôt… Et merci encore à LaMédi pour la correction de mon erreur bête !

Ca vous plait ?


End file.
